


Det. Joss Carter

by GretS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart Piece of Det. Joss Carter from the TV series Person of Interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Det. Joss Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art of Det. Joss Carter was done with Sketchbook Pro 6, Adobe Photoshop Elements, and a wacom tablet.  
> Disclaimer: The character of Det. Joss Carter is property of the respective owners.

One of my better fan art works! 


End file.
